Tertukar?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Posisi jabatan atau pangkat tertukar itu masalah kecil. Tapi, kalau posisi sebagai kepala keluarga berubah akibat kesalahan tidak disengaja itu adalah-MASALAH BESAR/."Kalau kau memaksaku, aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini seperti posisi semula!"/"bilang saja kami berdua mati. Beres kan,"/Spesial for Trancy Anafeloz "Tian" / Don't be silent reader
1. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tertukar? ©Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kehidupan yang tenang dan tenteram setelah empat tahun mengenang perang dunia ninja ke empat yang memakan korban jiwa. Kini para shinobi meneruskan di bagian pemerintahan salah satu desa aliansi—Konoha.

Kesibukan melanda para jiwa muda seperti si pahlawan Konoha menjadikan dirinya Hokage serta teman-temannya mengambil alih yang dibawahnya. Terlihat seorang berpangkat _Ketua Anbu_ menyerahkan gulungan kertas di meja Hokage.

"_Ohayou, Hokage-dobe_."

Tangan hokage muda itu berhenti dan menatap sahabat setimnya dulu—siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"_Ohayou mo, Teme._"

"Tumben menjawab dengan singkat dan padat, biasanya kau paling berisik," ucap Sasuke. Dia melihat sekitar meja sahabatnya penuh dengan _Ramen Cup_ dan sesaat mendengus pelan.

"Kau juga. Tumben—paling berisik," sahut cuek Naruto.

"Itu—" Sasuke menunjukkan gulungan, "—aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali dan melempar gulungan kepada Sasuke.

"Apa lagi ini?" geram Sasuke melihat isi gulungan itu.

"Pergilah dari ruanganku, _teme_. Aku sedang sibuk," ucap Naruto mengusir Sasuke.

Dengan aura membunuh, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa permisi.

"Awas kau _dobe_. kau tidak memberiku libur." Sasuke menggeram dan menghilang dari kantor Hokage. _"Pasti Sakura dan Sei akan ngambek lagi_." Batinnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau mau apa lagi, Ino?" tanya Ketua _Jounin_ seraya menguap pelan.

Ino mendengus dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menghadang jalan si jenius Nara itu hingga langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Aku mau kau membeli itu lagi, Shika-_kun_,"seru Ino dengan memasang tampang _puppy eyes_.

Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau wanitanya akan meminta itu lagi dan lagi. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat 20 sentimeter lagi di depan wajah wanitanya.

"Bukannya itu sudah kubelikan minggu lalu, Ino." Shikamaru melihat matahari sudah meninggi, "—oh ya. Kau sudah menjemput Reichi belum?"

"Heii, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shika-_kun_!" gerutu Ino.

"Memang barang itu sudah habis?"

Lagi, Ino menggembungkan pipinya untuk meluluhkan hati suami jeniusnya. "Apa salahnya sih istri meminta jatah dengan suaminya?"

"Kalau mau kukabulkan. Penuhi jatahku dulu, Ino-_chan_," ucap Shikamaru dengan seringainya.

Ino sudah menggunakan beberapa cara untuk meluluhkan hati suaminya dan hasilnya tetap gagal kalau begini jadinya—dia menggerakan keduanya tangannya membentuk segel dan mengarahkan ke suaminya.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan, Ino!" seru Shikamaru.

—Bersamaan itu Sasuke Uchiha secara kebetulan melewati sepasang suami istri yang sedang berseteru. Kebetulan kondisinya sangat sepi dan si bungsu Uchiha itu sambil membaca isi gulungan itu dengan gerutuan kesal.

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Ino menggunakan teknik _Mind Body Reversal Jutsu_ dan alhasilnya…

"Dasar Ino—"

Eh?

Sesaat Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih terpaku dengan kondisi mereka berdua. Shikamaru menatap kaget dengan gulungan yang dipegangnya. "Gulungan apa ini—eh?"

Shikamaru sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri—

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" Bentak Sasuke yang menyadari kalau dirinya berada di dalam tubuh Shikamaru.

Ino menatap kaget dengan kedua laki-laki yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "_G-gomen, _Sasuke-_san_." dan tubuh Ino agak lunglai.

"Ino -_chan_. Kembalikan kami dalam posisi semula," ucap Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan gulungan itu ke Sasuke.

Wanita beriris _Aquamarine_ itu menggertak suaminya yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. "Itu gara-gara kau. Kalau kau mau membelikan barang itu, pasti tidak begini jadinya."

"Jadi, kami harus gimana? Tidak mungkin aku berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Sei dengan kondisi seperti ini," seru Sasuke—kini didalam tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ehmm—sebaiknya sekarang aku harus memulihkan kondisiku. Kalian bisa bersikap seperti biasa."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling memandang. Kalau bersikap seperti biasa berarti—Shikamaru harus bersikap seperti Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri harus bersikap seperti Shikamaru. Keduanya baru sadar akan maksud dari ucapan Ino…

"APAAA!"

.

.

.

_Tsudzuku_

"_To Be Continued"_

* * *

_Tsurugi Notes_

*Menambah hutang* kali ini saya terinspirasi dari episode Naruto SD episode 23 yang Naruto dan Lee bertukar pikiran. Mungkin ini tiga atau dua shoot, *maybe*. Maafkan diriku kalau ada kekurangan dalam karyaku kali ini.

_Keep or delete?_

_Don't be Silent Reader_

_Please Read and Review ^^_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**17 September 2012. 17.39 p.m**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tertukar? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno – Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shock_, apa yang dialami oleh kedua pria yang memiliki kejeniusan tinggi ini. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membayangkan kondisi sekarang. Bahkan pria berdarah Uchiha tak sanggup kalau dia melihat istri dan anaknya akan berdampingan sementara dengan Shikamaru yang kebetulan berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya kembalikan kami berdua, Nyonya Nara?" geram Sasuke denga mata _Onyx _menatap tajam Ino.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat," seru Ino tak mau kalah dan membalas tatapan sangar milik suami sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "bagaimana aku rela jika suamimu bersama istriku?" bentaknya.

Pria keturunan Nara tidak terima akan bentakan Sasuke terhadap istrinya. "Memang aku juga rela jika kau—" menunjuk Sasuke, "—bersama Ino?"

"CUKUP TUAN-TUAN!" pekik Ino yang membuat dua kepala keluarga itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah akan marah yang ditahannya. "Bukan kalian berdua, tapi aku juga tidak mau."

"Jadi—kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sudah diduga oleh Ino kalau salah satu diantara mereka akan bertanya _bagaimana dengan kami_. "Lebih baik dinginkan pikiran kalian berdua. terserah kalian mau berbuat apa? Buat otak jenius kalian? Dan—kau, Shika-_kun_, jangan macam-macam dengan sahabatku itu."

Sasuke membatin, _seharusnya aku yang bilang itu, nyonya Nara_.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan sahabatmu itu." Matanya melirik ke Sasuke, "awas kau berbuat aneh-aneh dengan istriku."

"Hn." Ucap khas _trademark_ Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian sudah berpikir jernih, lebih bersikap biasa. Ingat! Ini hanya sementara … sementara." Jelas Ino.

"Sementara? Baiklah nyo—" mata _Onyx_ membulat kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang yang paling ingin dihindarinya segera.

"Sasuke-_kun_, darimana saja kau?"

Wanita bermusim semi menepuk pundak Sasuke yang didalamnya adalah Shikamaru. Seketika aura membunuh keluar dari Sasuke—ditubuh Shikamaru dan Ino

"_Shimatta!_" gumam Sasuke panik. Diapun mengarah pandangan ke Shikamaru, "bersikap seperti diriku, Shikamaru."

"Hn, tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghela napas. Beruntung Shikamaru yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—walau tak rela. Kalau Rock Lee, dirinya tidak membayangkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah ditunggu Sei, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha'?" sahut Shikamaru.

Ino menepuk dahinya,"jangan bersikap seperti itu, Shika-_kun_!"

Sama halnya, Sasuke menggeram kesal, dia ingin sekali menjawabnya—tapi itu sangat mustahil karena bisa jadi salah paham diantara mereka. Daripada menimbulkan masalah, lebih baik menahan ini untuk sementara. Dia melirik ke Ino dan bergumam pelan yang hanya di dengar olehnya dan Ino. "Berapa hari kami harus menunggu?"

"Sekitar seminggu paling cepat," jawab Ino sambil memegang dagunya.

Seperti terbentur tiang listrik. "Selama itu?" bisik Sasuke.

"Itu paling lama, kau tenang saja," ucap Ino menyakinkan.

Sasuke agak menekan tangannya hingga memutih karena istri tercintanya berada bersama orang lain walau itu tubuhnya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini."

"Me—" ucap Ino terpotong karena tangan suaminya menariknya. Bukan yang menariknya itu Sasuke, karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya menjadi kacau yang alhasil tubuh mereka tertukar.

Dan Shikamaru sendiri harus menahan emosinya, "awas kau jangan macam-macam dengan isriku!"

Sakura merasa aneh dengan mereka dan menatap iris _Onyx _-nya. "Ada apa dengan mereka, Sasuke -_kun_?"

"Entah," kilah Shikamaru.

"Hmm—sepertinya urusan suami istri. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura.

"_Chotto mate, suami itu bukan aku, Sakura. Arghh—kuso!"_ batin Shikamaru yang rela menjauh sementara dari Ino dan Reichi—anaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Ino menyentakkan tangan Shikamaru-yang didalamnya Sasuke—dari tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam tanpa berucap apa-apa dan Ino mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran suami sahabatnya kali ini. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melihat Sakura dengan suamiku bukan?" dan pria itu menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tapi—walau itu tubuhmu tapi yang ada di sana adalah suamiku. Jadi memangnya aku tidak merasakannya juga, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Memang aku harus berbuat apa? Ini juga kesalahanku—coba saja aku tidak lewat disana, pasti hanya kalian yang tertukar," gumam Sasuke.

"Bersikap seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke-_san_. orang sejenius dirimu, pasti tahu kebiasaanya."

Sasuke menyahutnya dengan _trademark_-nya. "Hn."

"Kalau saja Reichi datang kemari, bagaimana Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Ino.

Seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap seperti Reichi—anak kalian tidak curiga."

Ino menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Wajar saja anak kalian itu jenius, bisa saja dia curiga," dengus Sasuke.

Wanita berklan Nara ini terkekeh pelan. "Ceh, ternyata seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi mengakui kejeniusan anak kami."

"Tapi, kejeniusan anak kami lebih tinggi dari anak kalian," seru Sasuke.

"Coba buktikan saat Ujian Chunnin nanti, tuan!" imbuh Ino.

Sambil memposisikan di hadapan Ino, "Lihat saja nanti anak kami yang menang!"

"Tidak. Anak kami yang akan menang!"

"Hei… hei… kalian suami istri kok bertaruh. Bukannya anak kalian sama?" seru wanita tua memperhatikan adu mulut mereka.

"An-no, itu…"

"Sudahlah, kalian harus minta maaf. Atau kejadian ini saya laporkan dengan Shikaku dan Inoichi," ancam wanita tua itu.

Seketika mereka terdiam…

_Astaga, kenapa harus ada dia sih?_ Batin Ino.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Di ruangan Hokage_

Sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sang hokage—Naruto menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. "Ternyata pemberontakan di desa yang berbatasan desa kita dan Sunakagure memakan korban jiwa. Dan pasukan Gaara banyak yang terluka parah disana."

"Kazekage-_sama_ ikut andil disana karena berdampak pemberontak itu memasuki desanya," imbuh pria berlavender itu.

"A-apa? Gaara ikut disana? bagaimana kalau aku ikut disana?" gumam Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan, hokage-_sama_." kilah Neji.

Naruto berjengit tidak terima, "kenapa aku harus tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kazekage-_sama_ menduga hokage-_sama _ ingin ikut tapi dia mengajukan permintaan mereka yang akan membantu disana," ucap kakak ipar Naruto—Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto berdehem pelan, "baiklah kalau begitu. Panggilkan mereka. Ini misi mendadak." Perintahnya.

"_H-hai,_ Hokage-_sama_…" sahut Neji.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Neji-_nii_," pinta Naruto.

Neji mendengus sesaat, "terserah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak berlangsung mereka sampai di distrik Uchiha yang cukup sepi dan tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seorang anak kecil dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kami mau masuk, Sei?" pinta Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan kalian masuk," desis Sei.

Sakura merunduk agar sejajar dengan Sei." Kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk?"

"Terutama otou-_san._ kau—lama sekali dari kantor Naruto -_ji_," dengus Sei.

Shikamaru dengan memasang raut datar—sama seperti Sasuke. "Hn, memang kenapa?"

"_Tousan_ lupa! Seharusnya daritadi kita berlatih jurus _Fire Katon_," geram Sei.

Lagi dan lagi Shikamaru membatin. "Dasar anak Sasuke!"

_Hooam_, rasa kantuk Shikamaru tak terbendung hingga membuat dua pasang mata mengernyit bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tingkah _tousan_ seperti Shikamaru-_ji_ saja," ucap Sei curiga.

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati, _"mati aku!_".

"Kenapa _tousan_? Ya sudah, aku tak berminat lagi. Besok saja kita—" ucapan Sei terpotong karena di belakang orangtuanya ada seseorang.

"Maaf menganggu kenyamanan keluarga kalian," ucap pria bermata lavender itu yang disambut lega dengan Shikamaru. _"Syukurlah kau datang, Neji_."

Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang, "Neji -_san_ perlu apa kemari?"

"Kau dan Sasuke mendapat misi mendadak bersama Shikamaru dan Ino. Sekarang kalian ditunggu di ruangan hokage sekarang?" pinta Neji menyerahkan surah perintah kepada Sakura.

Sei menginterupsi, " kalian mau pergi misi ya?"

Sambil mengacak pelan rambut mencuat yang melawan gravitasi itu, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, Sei. Nanti _Kaa-san_ meminta Hinata menemani kalian ya."

"Baiklah hati-hati ya kalian," ucap Sei.

"Hn."

Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan kata yang sering diucapkan Sasuke dan sesaat membeku kemudian sadar kalau akan dipasangkan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Terdiam sesaat…

"Mengapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya, kalian sudah diberitahu kalau kita berempat mendapatkan misi," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke tak menyangka kalau mereka akan menjalani misi bersama tapi—dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Lagi dia harus menahan untuk berdekatan dengan Sakura-_nya._

"Baiklah tuan dan nyonya sekalian," interupsi Naruto hingga keempat pasang mata mengarah ke Hokage enam. "—saya tidak akan berbasa basi karena ini darurat. Kalian berempat dibutuhkan di desa yang berbatasan desa kita dan Sunakagure."

Shikamaru berkilah, "kenapa harus kami?"

"Karena kalian yang diajukan oleh Gaara untuk ikut menyelesaikan pemberontakan disana," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak ikut, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebernanya aku ingin ikut. Tapi Gaara hanya meminta kalian. Hanya kalian yang bisa menyelesaikannya," seru Naruto.

"Jadi tidak ada pergantian orang, Naruto?" pinta Shikamaru.

Pria bermata _Sapphire blue_ menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak ada. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Dua jam, kalian di tunggu oleh Gaara disana.

"_Waakata…_" ucap mereka serempak.

Sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mereka agak membeku dengan ucapan Naruto, bukan hanya membeku bahkan dua kepala keluarga yang bertukar pikiran akibat dari jurus Ino ini ingin menghilang dari bumi.

.

.

"_Karena kalian sepasang suami istri. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh sebelum ini misi selesai—kalian tahu maksudku."_

_._

_._

_Ini mimpi buruk!_

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

Wulanz a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch

Astaga kali ini chapter yang kacau menurutku, feelnya kurang kena bahkan humorpun tidak ada. Maafkan diriku **Skyephantom** jika hasil mengecewakan ini *gomen*. Mungkin fic ini akan tamat di chapter ke empat jika authornya tidak lupa.

Aaa—makasih buat yang mereview. Atas responnya aku bersemangat melanjutkan fict dadakn ini. Maka semakin banyak yang mereview maka saya akan cepat mengupdatenya #abaikan.

Oke, _don't be silent reader ok^^_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**02 October 2012, 21.18 p.m**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tertukar? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno – Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

_**(Ingat kalau di tubuh Sasuke adalah Shikamaru dan di tubuh Shikamaru adalah Sasuke)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kecemburuan inilah yang harus dihindari oleh dua pria yang tidak elitnya berpindah pikiran akibat jurus klan Yamanaka. Dan ini bertambah rumit—mereka menjalankan misi yang diberikan dari _Kazekage_ Suna terlebih lagi bersama sang istri.

_Hap… hap…_

Langkah kaki kedua jenius Konoha sangat cepat meninggalkan dua wanita yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"_Chotto mate_, Sasuke-_kun_," pekik Sakura.

_Inner _ di dalam tubuh Shikamaru berteriak, "_ini aku Sasuke-kun … bukan dia."_

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tak peduli dengan ocehan istri dari sahabat Hokage ke enam itu. Dia memilih tidak menoleh sedikitpun. _"Aku bukan Sasuke-mu … yang ada di dalam tubuhku itu adalah Sasuke."_

Rasa bersalahpun meliputi wanita beriris _Aquamarine_ melihat sikap dua kepala keluarga yang memilih cuek. Dia tahu kalau mereka ingin normal kembali—seperti pasangan suami istri yang bisa saling membantu—bukan seperti ini.

Tak terasa mereka berempat telah memasuki perbatasan antara desa Suna dan Konoha—saat itu juga dihampiri oleh Kazekage Suna. "Maaf telah merepotkan kalian."

"_Daijobu, _Kazekage-_sama_. ini penghormatan bagi kami," ucap Ino mewakili mereka.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke—di dalam tubuhnya adalah Shikamaru segera melihat dari dekat pertempuran berdarah dari dekat untuk menyusun strategi. Sedangkan Shikamaru—adalah Sasuke memilih duduk bersila di pohon.

Hal aneh mulai di rasakan Sakura melirik keduanya—sikap Sasuke seperti Shikamaru dan Shikamaru seperti Sasuke. Wanita musim semi ini menepuk pundak Ino, "kau merasakan ada yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua?"

"Maksudmu apa, Saki?" tanya balik Ino—sambil menundukkan kepala tepat didepan Kazekage untuk permisi.

"Itu—kenapa sikap suamimu seperti Sasuke," arah jari Sakura menunjuk ke arah barat,"—dan suamiku seperti Shikamaru?" tanyanya menunjuk ke arah utara.

"Perasaan tidak ada yang berbeda, Saki."

Wanita beriris _Emerlad_ mengernyit curiga dengan sahabat terbaiknya. Terlihat dari gerak mimik mukanya dipaksakan senyum juga keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. "kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Apa geranganmu curiga dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" ucap Ino.

"Kau boleh berbohong pada semua orang—tidak denganku, Ino?" seru Sakura.

_Inner_ Sasuke melihat pentengkaran kecil yang mengusik ketenangannya dalam berpikir, dia bergerak dan memisahkan keduanya. "Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian, kita sedang menjalani misi."

Seketika dua wanita itu terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya, sesaat _Inner_ Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dengan sikap Sasuke memilih melerai mereka berdua ketimbang harus membela salah satunya.

"_Wakkata_, aku sudah menyusun strategi," ajak _Inner_ Shikamaru.

Dan dia menjelaskan secara detail rencana yang dipikirkan matang-matang. Gaara mengangguk paham kemudian memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Sesaat ucapan Gaara membuat kedua kepala keluarga terdiam, "_tumben ketua anbu bisa menyusun rencana seakurat yang biasanya dilakukan oleh klan Nara_._ Bukan mencurigai kalian berdua—tapi saya harap tidak menghambat misi ini_."

Ino melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke, "ternyata Kazekage-_sama_ mulai curiga dengan kalian. Bersikap seperti biasa!" gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka terjun ke medan pemberontakan itu—

_Inner _Sasuke mengumpat, "_Shimatta_, bagaimana ini?". Dia sudah dihadang oleh dua orang pemberontak bertubuh besar. "_Chido—"_ ucapnya terputus karena dia sekarang di tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shikamaru-_san_? biasanya kau menggunakan jurus _Kagemane_, kenapa kau menyebut—" tanya Sakura terpotong karena tarikan tangan orang yang menyandera dirinya.

"Hanya tidak kon—" _Inner_ Sasuke menoleh seketika membulat kaget melihat istrinya di bekap oleh pemberontak sialan. Dia melirik kesana kemari tapi nihil tidak menemukan _Shikamaru_. Sambil memejamkan mata … tangan membentuk segel, "_Kagemane no jutsu…_"

Seketika orang itu terperangkap dalam jurusnya, "_maafkan aku Shikamaru memakai jurus klanmu."_

Dalam hati Sasuke memberontak untuk melakukan jurus yang bukan miliknya—tapi apa boleh buat. Dia memberi sinyal kepada Sakura untuk menendang perut pemberontak itu hingga terkapar. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru-_san_."

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Shikamaru-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"_Diamlah Sakura-sayang, aku tidak bisa tahan menciummu kalau kau bertanya terus_," pekik _Inner _Sasuke.

"Shikama—" ucapan Sakura terpotong melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya sedang bertarung bersama terlebih lagi berpegangan tangan—sampai berpelukan.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…" ucap pelan Sakura.

_Inner_ Sasuke melihat objek yang membuat Sakura memotong ucapannya, seketika membeku dan melirik sesaat wanita-nya. "_Bodoohh, kalian berdua…"_

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Wulanz Notes a.k.a Ny. Uchiha.

Idenya nge-stuck, maafkan semuanya kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Tian, saya sudah memenunhi request anda tapi inilah hasilnya…

*Promote :: Fic "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" -

_Don't be silent reader…_

_Palembang, 20 October 2012_

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Saturday, 16.43 p.m**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tertukar? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno – Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

_**(Ingat kalau di tubuh Sasuke adalah Shikamaru dan di tubuh Shikamaru adalah Sasuke)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?"

Ino mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke—yang ada didalamnya Shikamaru dan menatap _horror_ dengan iris _Onyx_-nya. Dia pun mengerjapkan kaget sesaat setelah melihat dari kejauhan kalau sahabatnya melihat mereka berdua, astaga ini salah paham. Kemudian dirinya mendelik lagi pria yang ada didepannya.

_Inner_ Shikamaru meringis pelan dengan dorongan kuat istrinya, memang apa salahnya. Dia kan hanya menolongnya sebagai suami untuk istrinya. Ini juga kesalahannya, coba saja Ino tidak gegabah melawan pria bertubuh gemuk itu, dia tidak akan seperti ini. Sesaat, _Inner_ Shikamaru sadar dan menepuk dahinya, _"astaga, aku lupa kalau diriku berada di tubuh Uchiha!"_

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru. Dia bisa salah paham dengan kita, ingat posisi sementara ini sebentar saja," seru Ino.

"Salah paham? Ini juga kau tidak menggunakan jurusmu dengan cepat, dan hasilnya aku berada didekatmu harus menolongmu," sanggah _Inner_ Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

Wanita beriris _aquamarine_ itu menghela napasnya panjang, "tapi Sakura melihat kita, paham?"

"Terserah," sahut _Inner_ Shikamaru tak peduli.

Tanpa disadari jurus api yang dilepaskan oleh salah satu pemberontak mengarah ke arah mereka yang berseteru.

_Zrassh…_

Seketika pasir menghalangi pergerakan api itu dan menghilang, Gaara selaku pemimpin pasukan menghentikan pentengkaran antara _Sasuke_ dan _Ino_ yang membuat _Kazekage _Suna ini tersenyum tipis karena celoteh panjang diantara keduanya, _"ternyata sudah benar dugaanku kalau mereka tertukar._" Sambil menggerakan arah pasirnya memisahkan keduanya membuat mereka kaget akan kehadiran Gaara.

"_Gomen, Kazekage-sama_…" pinta Ino merundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, kalian seharusnya serius menyelesaikan pemberontakan ini dan mencari dalangnya."

"_H-hai_," ucap _Inner_ Shikamaru.

Kemudian Gaara pun pergi dari hadapan mereka dan sebelum meninggalkan lebih jauh, ucapannya membuat keduanya agak membeku.

"_Walau tidak kalian beritahupun, aku sudah tahu kenapa kalian tidak berkonsentrasi dengan misi ini terutama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tapi sementara fokuslah…"_

Mereka berdua pun saling menunjuk dan kembali saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, "_Kazekage-sama_ sudah tahu… _shimatta!_" pekik Ino frustasi.

"Sudah kau bilang sebelum kita terjun ke sini, Ino," sahut malas _Inner_ Shikamaru.

"Haah…" hela Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ino … Sasuke-_kun_ … kalian berdua. kenapa kalian saling berpelukan?" tanya wanita musim semi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan, Saki. Suamimu hanya menolongku, hanya itu…" jawab Ino mengelus dadanya karena kedatangan Sakura dan _dia_ cukup cepat.

_Inner_ Sasuke menatap tajam mereka berdua, "terus kenapa harus berpelukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau hanya kecelakaan, tidak ada modus lain."

"D-dan… pelukan kalian itu…" ucap pelan Sakura terputus-putus. Pria yang ada disebelahnya ingin menariknya dan mengatakan kalau '_aku dan Shikamaru tertukar pikiran'_ tapi niatnya segara diurungkannya.

"Sakura, daripada salah paham. Lebih baik kita pergi mencari dalang itu?" ajak _Inner _ Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Seraya menggeram kesal, _Inner_ Sasuke menekan kuat-kuat tangannya dan ingin mengejar mereka berdua kemudian ditahan oleh Ino. "Jangan dahulukan emosimu, Sasuke-_san_. Ini juga penderitaan aku juga, bukan hanya kau."

"Hn," sahut _Inner_ Sasuke acuh dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian disana.

"H-hei, _chotto mate_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rumah-rumah telah terbakar habis tak tersisa kecuali salah satu rumah berukuran besar yang tak terbakar sama sekali juga para penduduk banyak terluka dengan luka bakar yang tergores di kulit mereka. Ada juga yang meninggal akibat mereka melawan pemberontakan ini, iris _Emerlad_ agak _ngeri_ dengan pemandangan ini tapi sebagai ninja _medis_, dia harus bisa dan kuat melihatnya dan dia agak kaget melihat seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk buah hatinya terjebak di rumah yang akan roboh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong bantu aku." Sakura mengajak suaminya untuk menolong korban pemberontakan.

_Inner_ Shikamaru agak menepis pelan ajakan Sakura,"sepertinya kau saja, Sakura yang menolongnya. Aku akan ke rumah itu, mungkin disana dalang pemberontakan ini."

Terlihat wajah agak kecewa Sakura dan kemudian diganti senyum ceria menguar dari bibirnya, "_waakata_, aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Seharusnya ucapanmu itu untuk dia bukan untukku, sial!" _gumam dalam hati _Inner_ Shikamaru.

Segera dia mendekati rumah itu dan melihat pasukan pemimpin _Suna_ sudah terlebih dulu mendobrak rumah tersebut, tanpa babibu. Dia masuk dan mendapati pemimpin pemberontak bertubuh kekar dengan memegang pegang sambil digoyang-goyangkan dan mengarah ke hadapannya.

"Maumu apa, anak muda?"

_Inner_ Shikamaru menyeringai, "tentu saja mengalahkanmu."

Seketika pertarungan mereka berdua tak terelakan lagi, kecepatan pria itu membuat _Inner_ Shikamaru agak kewalahan. Mungkin saja ini efek dia berpindah tubuh, pergerakannya tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya. _Inner_ Shikamaru berdecih pelan dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dan berhasil mendorong tubuh pria itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan keras.

Pria itu menyeka darahnya, "ini bukan kemampuan seorang Uchiha sebernanya. Aku tahu dari orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang kepercayaan _Hokage_ keenam, tapi sepertinya aku harus memaksamu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu?"

_Inner_ Shikamaru mengerjap kaget, "darimana kau tahu kalau aku seorang Uchiha?" dia tidak sadar kalau mengucapkan kata '_aku'_ di perkataannya padahal dirinya seorang _Nara_ bukan _Uchiha._

"Hahahaha, itu tidak perlu kau tahu," ucap pria itu kembali menyerang _Inner_ Shikamaru hingga tubuhnya terseret ke dinding kemudian pria itu mengacungkan pedang ke arah wajahnya.

_Inner_ Shikamaru memejamkan sesaat dan mengingat jurus yang pernah digunakan oleh Sasuke saat mereka diberi misi berdua. Mata _Onyx_-nya miliknya berubah membentuk tiga tomoe dan

_Elemen api … Jurus bola api_

Kobaran api membuat pria itu terbakar dan beringsut perlahan darinya, _Inner_ Shikamaru tidak percaya apa yang dilakukannya dan kemudian mata _Onyx_ kembali seperti semula.

Tapi salah satu pengikut pemimpin pemberontak itu melancarkan serangan ketika _Inner_ Shikamaru lengah dan dia tak sempat mengucapkan jurus tiba-tiba dihadang oleh…

_Kagemane no jutsu…_

Jurus itu berhasil dilancarkan oleh _Inner _Sasuke dengan menggunakan jurus mengikat korbannya hingga membuat pengikut itu terkapar. Kemudian dia menolong _Inner_ Shikamaru untuk berdiri, "ternyata seorang jenius _IQ_ 200 bisa menggunakan jurus milikku tanpa melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Kau juga, Sasuke. Memang benar _Uchiha_ itu mampu menggunakan jurusku hanya sekali lihat dan dimana mereka berdua?" tanya _Inner_ Shikamaru

"Aku menyuruh istrimu untuk membantu Sakura," ucap_ Inner_ Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, kalian naïf sudah mengalahkan aku." Suara sinis menyentakkan kedua pria jenius itu dan melihat wajah pria yang disebut sebagai dalang itu menyeringai dan melancarkan jurus elemen tanah hingga salah satu dari mereka terikat kuat akibat jurus itu.

_Inner_ Sasuke melirik _Inner_ Shikamaru untuk menyuruhnya menggunakan elemen petir tapi _Inner_ Shikamaru menggeleng pelan karena jurus itu dikhususkan buat _Uchiha_ bukan untuknya.

"Ini darurat, Shikamaru!" pekik _Inner_ Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ikatan pasir itu.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya, Sasuke?" teriak _Inner_ Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

_Inner_ Shikamaru mendapat instruksi dari _Inner _Sasuke kemudian dia berkonsentrasi dengan jurus yang akan dikeluarkan tapi sebelum percikan listrik dilepaskan, dua wanita itu membantu mereka berdua dan melepaskan ikatan itu setelah Sakura menggerakan tangannya ke lantai

_Shannaro_…

Seketika ikatan itu terlepas akibat goyahnya konsentrasi pria itu dengan jurusnya. Dua wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya tapi segera ditepis keduanya, "kami bisa sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

Dan membuat salah satu wanita itu bernapas lega,"_yookata_…"

"Butuh bantuan, tuan-tuan?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kalian telah membuat pemimpin pemberontakan itu terkapar," ucap Gaara datang menghampiri mereka berempat.

Merekapun merunduk pelan dan mempersilahkan pemimpin _Suna_ ini untuk menangkap pemimpin pemberontak itu. Gaara menyuruh sisa pasukannya untuk menyeret para pemberontak juga pemimpinnya keluar untuk diadili segera kemudian dia mendekati mereka berempat.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Kami juga berterima kasih sudah membantu _Kazekage-sama_," sahut Sakura mewakili mereka berempat.

Gaara mengulas senyuman tipis, "sebelum itu, apakah kalian memiliki rahasia yang disembunyikan?" tanyanya.

_Inner_ Shikamaru dan Ino terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara, sebelum bibir mereka berdua terucap. Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan maksudnya, "rahasia? Rahasia apa, _Kazekage-sama_?"

"Tanyakan saja pada suamimu atau bisa aku panggil Shikamaru," ucap Gaara.

_Skakmat_…

_Inner_ Shikamaru ingin menjawabnya kemudian dia melirik _Inner_ Sasuke hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Lagi dan lagi wanita musim semi mengerutkan dahinya, "kalian ini bicara apa sih?"

Pemimpin _Suna_ itu menatap istri Sasuke Uchiha sesaat, "apakah kau merasa tidak beres dengan dua pria yang sekarang berada dihadapanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan seketika mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemudian iris _Emerlad_ menatap tajam mereka bertiga, "apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Dan mereka bertiga membeku tanpa menjawab apa-apa…

"_Bagaimana ini?" batin mereka bertiga._

.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Wulanz Aihara Uchiha (Tsurugi notes)

Maaf kalau tidak ada _Romance_ SasuSaku dan ShikaInonya

Pada akhirnya berhasil juga dengan fict ini dan chapter ke depan adalah chapter terakhir. Maafkan diriku sudah menelantarkan fict ini karena kesibukan kuliah melanda diriku. Mumpung ada _golden week_, jadi beberapa tiga fict MC akan kurealisasikan dan dua fict baru antara lain Fict "Salah Paham" SasuSaku dan fict suspense week *besok publish* doakan saya ya.

Terima kasih sudah mereview, men-_follow_ dan men-_favorite_kan fict ini…

**Thanks for reviewer chapter 1-3**

Cherys, **Rukaga Nay****, ****Naumi Megumi****, ****Asakura Ayaka****, ****FairyLucyka****, ****poetri-chan****, ****Kuromi no Sora**, Fishy ELF, **Aika Yuki-chan****, ****Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**, Arisa saki, **Kiana Cerry's****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Trancy Anafeloz**, poetrie-chan mlas login, **aguma****, ****CINTA DAMAI****, ****karikazuka**, Ucucubi, **Haruno Erna Chan****, ****Ernabloom****, ****Ajisai Rie****, ****Kurousa Hime****, **Shin Ji Hyun, ucihaharuno, **Nakamura-san****,** KeyLock, **Rukaga Nay**

_Don't be silent reader…_

_Palembang, 16 November 2012_

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_**Friday, 19.04 p.m**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tertukar? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Part 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno – Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

_**(Ingat kalau di tubuh Sasuke adalah Shikamaru dan di tubuh Shikamaru adalah Sasuke)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pandangan tajam wanita musim semi membuat ketiga pasang mata yang bersirobok membuat mereka agak membeku sesaat. Apalagi pria beriris kelam—yang didalamnya Sasuke itu menangkap raut kecewa terlihat dari wajah istrinya. Oke, dia sudah tidak tahan melakukan sandiwara konyol ini dan wanita-_nya_ harus mengetahuinya sekarang.

Dengan emosi meluap-luap, Sakura memegang bahu sahabatnya dan memaksanya untuk memberi penjelasan. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" geramnya.

"Ini sulit untuk dijelaskan, Sakii…" jawab singkat Ino.

"Apakah ucapan _kazekage-sama_ itu benar? Cepat jawab aku, Ino?!" pekik Sakura mengguncang bahu Ino.

"H-hei, bisa kau tenangkan emosimu dulu baru aku akan jelaskan peristi—"

Ucapan Ino terpotong karena Sakura menyentakkan tubuhnya dan hampir terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aku butuh jawaban sekarang, Ino?!"

Iris _Emerlad_ Sakura berkaca-kaca, "maksud kalian ini apa? Kalian sengaja melakukan itu padamu terutama untuk Sasuke -_kun_. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dariku, hah?" bentaknya.

_Inner_ Sasuke mengerjap dua detik mendengar ucapan istrinya, memang salah dirinya apa. Ini merupakan faktor ketidaksengajaan antara mereka. Dirinya memijit pelipisnya dan berbicara menjawab segala walau dia berada di tubuh orang lain.

"Sakura, in bukan faktor kesengajaan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau menyembunyikan ini," ucap _Inner_ Sasuke.

Seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "aku tidak memaafkan kalian bertiga…" desis Sakura.

"Cukup, aku akan menceritakan ini. Dengarkan aku, jangan sampai kau lari. Ini kenyataan bukan mimpi atau hal apapun!" ucap Ino menaikkan nada _Oktaf_-nya.

Gaara yang tidak ada sangkutpautnya segera menyingkir dari sana dan karena juga dipanggil oleh anak buahnya, sebelum dirinya menghilang. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu pada mereka kemudian dia menghilang melalui pasir.

"Lalu, bagaimana kejadiannya itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura berkilat marah.

Ketika Ino membuka mulutnya, _Inner_ Shikamaru menyelanya duluan, "pada saat kejadian itu, kami berdua bertengkar ringan dan emosi Ino lagi labil maka dia tak berpikir panjang menggunakan jurus perpindahan dan kebetulan—"

"—kebetulan Sasuke berada didekat sana jadi jurus yang kugunakan itu membuat mereka tertukar. Ini kesalahanku, Sakura. Kau kan tahu kalau aku sedang hamil muda," potong Ino.

Sakura mencerna ucapan mereka berdua dengan memijat kepalanya, berulang kali dia melakukan itu. "Jadi, selama dua hari itu? Aku bukan berbicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_ tapi dengan suamimu terus pantas saja kalian bermesraan didepanku! Memang aku tidak tahu!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ini bukan rencana, tapi—"

Tangan Sakura agak menarik kasar tangan Ino hingga mereka berhadapan meninggalkan dua pria yang dilanda kebingungan. "Kau harus mengembalikan seperti semula atau aku tidak memaafkan kalian walau suamiku sendiri!" cibir Sakura.

Iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino menatap tajam sahabatnya, "Sakura, suamimu itu tidak salah, dia kebetulan lewat disana!" bentaknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kalau tidak aku yang akan menarik suamiku pulang walau dia berada di dalam tubuh suamimu. Aku tidak peduli!"

Ino tidak mau kalah, "aku sudah kehabisan tenaga lagipula kondisiku tidak memungkinkan. Untuk mengembalikan mereka itu membutuhkan cakra yang cukup besar."

_Srett_…

Tangan Sakura ditarik oleh _Inner_ Sasuke, "Sakura, jangan main emosian kayak gini!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menyentakan tangannya dan menatap tajam iris kelamnya.

Ino yang hampir terjatuh kebelakang akibat dia terdorong oleh Sakura segera ditangkap oleh _Inner_ Shikamaru. Mereka seperti saling berselingkuhan padahal ini bukan apa yang kalian pikirkan, ini masalah yang harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

"Kalau kau memaksaku, aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini seperti posisi semula!" ancam Ino dengan muka memerah akibat emosi memuncak.

Kedua pria saling mengerutkan dahinya, apa-apaan ini? Mereka tidak akan kembali seperti semula, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti biasa. Menyesuaikan diri saja susah untuk beberapa hari apalagi untuk selamanya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh sepeti ini.

"Terserah kau saja, Ino! Aku akan membuatmu cemburu karena suamimu berada didalam tubuh suamiku!"

Ino menyeringai, "oh ya… aku yang akan membuatmu lebih cemburu karena Sasuke-_kun_ mu bisa bermesraan denganku."

Tanpa sadar jurus _kagemane _ dilancarkan oleh _Inner _ Sasuke menahan pergerakan dua wanita yang bertengkar hebat kemudian _Inner _ Shikamaru menengahi mereka dengan berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua ini, bagaimana urusan ini selesai kalau kalian masih adu mulut? Ini bukan masalah kalian tapi kami juga. Kami sebagai kepala keluarga juga kesusahan akan masalah ini, jadi kalian berdua jangan egois, " jelas _Inner _Shikamaru.

"Kalau masalh ini tidak selesai, kalian berdua kembalilah ke _Konoha_ tapi kami berdua tidak akan kesana, terserah kalian memaksa," ucap _Inner _ Sasuke ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Ino tidak terima, "bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Terus bagaimana dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh warga desa?" cecarnya.

Seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "bilang saja kami berdua _mati_. Beres kan," seru _Inner _ Sasuke.

Wanita musim semi membulat kaget, "tidak bisa. Kenyataan kalian masih hidup, buat apa kami berbohong pada mereka?"

"Terus buat apa kami tetap seperti ini tapi tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kami? Aku tidak suka kalau kau bersama _dia_—" _Inner_ Sasuke menunjuk ke _Inner_ Shikamaru, "memang aku rela seperti itu. Ya, walau itu tubuhku, tapi didalamnya bukan aku, Sakura!"

Mereka berdua terdiam akan ucapan kedua pria itu dan Ino menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan untuk mencari ketenangan kemudian iris birunya menatap mereka bertiga, "baiklah dan maafkan kami sudah egois. Aku akan berkonsentrasi untuk mengembalikan kalian berdua."

_Inner_ Shikamaru berpikir ulang, kalau istrinya melakukan jurus ini akan berakibat fatal dengan kondisi tubuhnya apalagi dia sedang mengandung anak keduanya. "Ino, bagaimana dengan anak kita?" tanya _Inner _Shikamaru.

Seraya mengulas senyuman tipis, "_daijobu_, anak kita tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, Shikamaru."

Sakura tidak tega dengan kondisi sahabatnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan pendar hijau muncul dari kedua tangannya. "Aku akan mengembalikan kondisi stabilmu, Ino. Bahaya dengan janinmu karena keadaan janinmu masih lemah."

_Inner_ Sasuke tersenyum lega dengan sikap istrinya yang sudah luluh dan mau diajak bekerja sama akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tak berselang lama kondisi Ino sudah pulih, dia menyuruh Sakura utuk menyingkir dan memberi isyarat kepada dua pria itu saling berdekatan kemudian tangan ino membengtuk segel.

"Kalian berdua jangan bergerak karena aku hanya menggunakan jurus ini sekali …" Ino memejamkan matanya, "…_Mind Body Reversal Jutsu..."_ seketika bunyi dari kedua tubuh itu berpindah.

Sasuke merasakan pusing dengan sangat, dia memijat pelipisnya dan sedetik berikutnya, dia melihat tangannya dan tersenyum tipis karena dirinya sudah kembali. "Terima kasih, aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku semula."

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh Sasuke.

Pria bermarga _Uchiha_ ini mengelus puncak rambut istrinya, "_daijobu_ aku juga minta maaf."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, tubuh Ino linglung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah. Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap tubuh istrinya ke dalam gendongannya. "Lebih baik kita kembali!" ajaknya.

Keduanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menyusul langkah Shikamaru dari belakang…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ASTAGA, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN INI PADAKU?"

Suara kencang sang _Rokudaime_ agak bergema di ruangan tepat disalah satu kamar rumah sakit karena Ino sedang terbaring istirahat akibat kondisi fisiknya yang agak menurun akibat memakai jurus itu.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu, _dobe_?" desis Sasuke.

Naruto berkilat marah, "terutama kalian berdua. kalian hampir membuatku malu dengan Gaara. Untung dia sahabatku, jadi dia memakluminya. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa bertukar posisi? Alhasil misi yang kuberikan hampir kacau akibat kalian."

"Ini bukan faktor kesengajaan, tapi kesalahanku dan Ino. Salah kami bertengkar saat itu dan emosi kehamilan membuat Ino melancarkan jurus itu yang kebetulan dia—" menunjuk kearah Sasuke, "—lewat dan alhasil seperti ini."

"Naruto, maafkan kami berempat. Tapi misi ini berhasil kami lakukan karena beruntungnya yang bertukar adalah suamiku dan suami sahabatku yang sama-sama jenius. Kalau bertukar dengan yang lain, ini lebih gawat lagi bukan!" sela Sakura.

Seraya menghembuskan napasnya sesaat, iris _Sapphire Blue_ menatap mereka bertiga. "Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan kalian berdua," ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga menghela napasnya lega dengan keputusan Naruto yang menerima kejadian yang tidak terduga antara mereka berempat.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Maaf, telah membuat kebisingan disini, Sakura-_chan_," pamit Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Daijoubu_, Naruto."

Naruto pamit seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga," gumam Sakura.

"Kalau kalian masih egois, kami tidak akan disini," sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi enak juga berada didalam tubuhmu, Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi dirimu," celetuk Shikamaru.

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap tajam, "enak kan jadi seorang _Uchiha_ hm? Aku malah disemprot dengan dua wanita ketika aku adu mulut dengan istrimu."

"Itu biasa, Sasuke. Memang dua wanita itu selalu cerewet. Selamat ya," seru Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak suka kau menarik tangan istriku," geram Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau sangat dekat dengan istriku, Sasuke."

"Ini semua salahmu, Shikamaru. Kenapa kalian harus bertengkar?" cecar pria berdarah _Uchiha_ itu.

"Kau juga salah, kenapa kau ada disana?" ucap Shikamaru tak mau kalah

Sakura langsung menginjak kedua kaki milik dua pria yang berseteru itu. "Kalian berdua jangan buat keributan di rumah sakit juga kenapa kalian seperti wanita? Meributkan hal yang sudah terjadi."

"Aw—sakit, Sakura," ringis Sasuke.

"Hei, kok aku juga yang diinjak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan ini, aku mau memeriksa kondisi Ino," tutur Sakura.

"Itu, istriku. Jadi aku berhak disini." Ucap Shikamaru tidak terima.

"Baiklah." Iris teduhnya mengarah ke suaminya, "Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya pulang saja. Kasihan Sei menunggu di rumah."

"Sei sendirian di rumah?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ah-tidak, Sei kutitipkan dengan ibuku. Tolong ya… nanti secepatnya saya pulang," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sakura kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir milik istrinya, "kutunggu kepulanganmu, Sakura. Dan—siap-siaplah tenangamu buat malam ini."

Shikamaru memutarkan bola matanya, "kalian tidak sadar kalau masih ada aku disini. Sebaiknya di rumah nanti kalian bisa lanjutkan itu sepuasnya."

Seraya menyeringai, "saran diterima, Shikamaru. _Jaana_…"

Otak Sakura mencerna sesaat apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Dengan mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, Sakura bergumam. "Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

*Owari*

* * *

Wulanz Aihara a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch

Pada akhirnya selesai juga _fict_ ini dengan ending cukup memaksa ya, hahaha... sebernanya sih fict ini dipublish malam tadi tapi keburu ketiduran maka ceritanya baru sekarang selesai. Ini spesial buat _**Trancy Anafeloz **_ yang sudah mengingatkan diriku untuk menyelesaikan karya ini.

Terima kasih sudah mereview, men-_follow_ dan men-_favorite_kan fict ini…

**Thanks for reviewer chapter 1-4**

Cherys, **Rukaga Nay, Naumi Megumi, Asakura Ayaka, FairyLucyka, poetri-chan, Kuromi no Sora**, Fishy ELF, **Aika Yuki-chan, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**, Arisa saki, **Kiana Cerry's, skyesphantom, Trancy Anafeloz**, poetrie-chan mlas login, **aguma, CINTA DAMAI, karikazuka**, Ucucubi, **Haruno Erna Chan, Ernabloom, Ajisai Rie, Kurousa Hime, **Shin Ji Hyun, ucihaharuno, **Nakamura-san,** KeyLock, **, SeiHinamori , FuRaHeart, Baka Iya SS, Tun'z , harukichi57, Aden L kazt,** sasusakulover, **Haruno Erna Chan, Ladychibby, Ayano Futabatei, **

_Don't be silent reader…_

_Palembang, 02 Desember 2012_

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_**Sunday, 06.54 a.m**_


End file.
